


Forever Waiting (The Everlasting Gaze)

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of pre-season training for Real Madrid; Los Angeles, California, August 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Waiting (The Everlasting Gaze)

"Iker, you beautiful son of a bitch."

Iker bursts out laughing and throws his arms around Nicolas' (his very favorite physio's) neck and hugging him as tightly as he's been hugging everyone else since he arrived. His smile is a beaming one and his chest feels light and the butterflies in his tummy are white with gilded edges. He's home.

He grabs his bag and hoists it up onto his shoulder and smiles easily in the California night. The air is just right, nonexistent as far as temperature goes which is his very favorite, and while he misses Spain like he misses his momma's garlic soup and tortillas, the weather here is a good consolation prize.

"Where are the boys," he asks, that lazy smile still in place, his eyes glimmering with happiness. He is led without hesitation to said "boys" and the nervousness that tingles up his forearms is from the sudden thought that he is now their _captain_ , undisputedly and alone.

He is led to a large room resembling a children's rec room and finds that it contains the entire first team of Real Madrid Club de Fútbol, an ever-shifting mass of boys who share his dream, if only for right now. Their eyes are glued to the large television screen in the room and they're eating various plates of food, everything from hamburgers to pizza to enchiladas to...

"Cake, Cris, really? It's nearly midnight."

The entire room turns as a collective movement, like a tanned school of fish to follow the voice of their captain and it takes all of three seconds before they're launching themselves at him, food and movie abandoned to attack Iker, to hug him and lift him from the ground and kiss his neck and pinch his ass (gotta be Marcelo), all except for the new boys and the very young boys. When the rest are finally done with Iker his face is red and his hair is decidedly rumpled and his grin is absolutely unmovable. After greeting the new kids in school, he looks around at all of them and folds his arms after a moment.

"Where's Sergio?"

"Canales or Ramos?"

Iker narrows his eyes playfully at Gonzalo and snatches a piece of pizza from his plate.

"The gypsy, ass."

Pipa steals a wedge of pineapple from the pizza before it's devoured.

"Not here. In the morning."

Iker's heart sinks. He holds the half-chewed pizza in his mouth and realizes that he suddenly doesn't want it. Doesn't want anything. He shoves the rest of the slice into Gonzalo's mouth and wipes his hands on his jeans. The other boys have turned their attention back to the movie for the most part and he sighs quietly.

"I'm gonna turn in. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Half of them glance over in surprise but he doesn't give them a chance to respond. He lifts his hand in a wave and drags the bag onto his shoulder once more, fishing his phone out of his pocket as he heads for the front desk to get his key.

" _thought you were here._ "

He's on auto-pilot now that he has his room key, he's finding the elevator and smiling politely at the attendant inside who speaks to him in English but Iker doesn't understand him at all. His phone chirps and his heart skips as he looks down at it and, for the first time in nearly two weeks, he sees Sergio's name light up his screen along with a tiny, horrible quality camera phone picture of Sergio smiling sleepily in bed on their last morning in Africa.

" _nope, still in spain. about to get on the plane. see you soon._ "

Iker's frown deepens and he drags his bag along behind him now, in no hurry to get to his room now, in no hurry to do anything.

He will be sleeping alone tonight.

 

\--

 

Iker wakes to the feel of warm skin against his fingertips and he explores gluttonously, pushing around and down down down and gripping a smooth, firm ass and his mouth tips open, to pant to groan to offer itself up for a kiss but when he hears a snort of laughter he stops, even half asleep, he stops. The ass suddenly feels unfamiliar, the skin texture, the smell of this boy. He opens his eyes though he doesn't want to at all and he finds himself face-to-face with the other Sergio, the little one. Canales. The one who is beet red and who looks like he's the one having a prank pulled on _him_. Iker pulls his hands out of the boy's shorts and backpeddles to sit up, sheets falling around his waist and the first thing he sees past the door is a gaggle of those bastards of his, snorting and hee-hawing and chittering like little girls.

"They told me to wake you up tickling your nose with a feather. Because you always smack yourself," Canales offers sheepishly, lifting the feather up as proof. Iker blinks at the feather and then at the assholes at the door who had put him up to it.

"You are all vaginas."

The whole lot of them explodes with laughter, and he sees Albiol is here now, too, and obviously the ringleader here.

"Who the fuck did you think that was, you horny bastard?"

Iker glares at Albiol, his skin flushed pink from the chest up and little Canales is backing away toward the door, seeking to disappear into the throng before Iker pulls out the claws.

"Chori, five seconds. Four. Three."

Suddenly Iker is alone and the sound of at least two dozen feet can be heard thundering down the otherwise peaceful hallway, leaving a trail of Spanish and evil laughter behind them. Iker deflates and reaches up to run a hand through his hair before grabbing up his phone to check for messages. He has four, none of which are from anyone that should be in this room right now. He sighs aloud and tosses the phone on his bed before stumbling toward the bathroom, his half-hard dick the current bane of his existence.

 

\--

 

"They don't have Príncipe cookies. They just don't."

"They can't be that fucking hard to get, right? I mean, really. And who _doesn't_ want Príncipe cookies?!"

Iker ruffles Álvaro's hair to console him and shoves the smuggled pack of Oreos that he'd managed to find toward the boy. Álvaro examines them before he decides to open them and then and only then does Iker get back to his eggs and toast. Breakfast is an event during pre-season because everyone is still getting used to each other again, and everyone is getting used to not eating things they want. Anything, really. Iker's eyes trail around the room and he realizes after a moment that he's looking for Raúl, looking to Raúl to figure out how to be, out of pure habit. His heart speeds up and it all hits him again and he's feeling nauseous. He plants his hands on the table to push himself away from it at the exact second a stir happens on the other side of the room, in the very doorway he is hoping to escape through himself. He hears a few cheers and a few laughs and he hears the rumbles of two names, of Xabi and Sergio and he's flying to his feet, heart now pumping loudly in his ears and there he is. There. He watches as Sergio is enveloped in Diarra's arms and it occurs to Iker that Sergio, the boy who will always be young to him, who will always need to be looked after no matter what, is now one of the old guys, just like him. He realizes there aren't many who can wrap Sergio in their arms and make him feel young still. And he realizes that he can do it himself, that he does it better than any of them. Than anyone else ever has. He pushes up onto his tiptoes and watches Sergio and Xabi go around the room and he sits back down then in fear of giving himself away, here in front of everyone. He studiously piles eggs onto his last bit of toast and chews it like it's the best thing he's ever had.

He feels his presence looming over him and he forces his glance up to be casual but his eyes give him away and they both know it. Sergio's own smile is a tremble on such a beautiful face, is such a soft, intimate thing in a room full of athletes so far from home and Iker is rendered immobile by it. Sergio leans over to give Iker his two kisses hello but he keeps going until it's four kisses and it's building between them now, the hungry near frenzy of their attraction to each other and Iker can smell him, can smell the southern Spanish air all over him, can smell Andalucía in his clothes and in his hair and on his skin and he's panting quietly by the time Sergio draws back, his hand slipping up to trail over Iker's beard that has made its way back onto his face and Sergio smiles because it's familiar and beautifully masculine and it really does make Iker look so, so handsome.

Iker kisses Sergio's fingertips as they ghost across his mouth and he watches the color on Sergio's face deepen. He stares up at him until all the words going unspoken are felt and Sergio looks weak with it, looks in need of so much and Iker knows he can give him every fucking bit of it but they have a job to do right now as the captains of this club, even if that job is as simple as eating breakfast with their teammates. Iker beckons Sergio to sit down without a word and Sergio does, looking docile and quiet and warm. He stands up himself and reaches over to stroke the top of Sergio's head, tucking a stray hair behind one of his ears and his fingers linger and linger.

"Want breakfast, Sese?"

Sergio nods even though he doesn't really want breakfast, he wants after breakfast and he wants it right now. Iker's eyes stay on him and he realizes that their little table (Álvaro and Chori and now Xabi) is more or less quiet and that everyone can see them, everyone. It makes his cock stir a little inside of his pants. He watches how Sergio drags his bottom lip between his teeth and lets it pop out of his mouth wet and pink and both of them know what Sergio wishes it was.

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you want a lot? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Really hungry?"

A few of the boys glance up for that, for the strange lilt on the question. Sergio blushes and Iker gets just a little harder.

"Yes. Please."


End file.
